I want to believe
by saiyuuki23
Summary: Agent Fox Mulder believes in unnatural forces, but don't believe in love from the first sight. What happen when he is forced to work with beautiful doctor and redhead agent - Dana Scully.
1. Chapter 1 - Dana Scully

23 th of November 1990 - FBI - Hoover's Building - 07:56 am - Dana Scully

The sound of my heels echoed down the hall of the main building. This day was to start differently, but the morning phone call from the director's office dispelled all my doubts.

I bit my lower lip, frowning. In this hour I should be at lectures at Quantico. Director Skinner's tone of voice inviting me to a meeting about the new assignment and partner with whom I'll start to work. I sighed. Until now, I was lecturing at the academy and doing a lot of sections for the FBI, and now they wanted to assign me to someone.

I did not like this idea at all, but I did not like it at all - I thought, knocking on the door of the director's office at 08:00 am.

I entered the room, looking around.

\- Good morning, director. You called for me ... - I started, but I stopped in the middle of the sentence. I noticed Skinner wasn't alone. He was accompanied by an older man who looked at me. He is doing nothing to the ban of smoking in the building and took a cigarette to his mouth.

I frowned, sitting down on the chair indicated by the director. Skinner got straight to the point, talking about my achievements. The smoker only nodded, smiling at the corner of his mouth.

\- What do you know about Agent Mulder? - he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

\- He graduated with honors in psychology at Oxford. The psychological portraits of the perpetrators he wrote helped solve several cases. His analyzes are insightful and very detailed. - I began cautiously, trying to investigate their reactions.

\- Is there anything else? - asked the smoker, putting out his cigarette.

\- Ummm …- I started feeling confused. - In the academy he was called "spooky" Mulder, mainly because of his interest in paranormal phenomena.

\- We decided with Director Skinner that you would be appropriate from all the candidates presented so far. You are a doctor. Your look can add a lot to investigation, bringing Agent Mulder to the ground. We ask for reliable reports. You join him from today, and in the meantime you can continue lecturing at Quantico.

They thanked me pretty quickly. I closed the door with a quiet click, resting my forehead against the cool wall. That was what I needed. - I thought, trying not to think about what my future "spooky" partner might look like. At the academy, there was a lot of rumors about him. There may be a shadow of truth in every of those rumors, but most of them are certainly complete nonsense. I read some of his papers on forensics and psychology. I have to admit that several times I found myself thinking about his theses ...

I went down to the basement of the building, to the room where the archives of the x was located. Unsolved, heavy and certainly unusual.

I swallowed hard and knocked.

To be or not to be.

I opened the door, seeing a dark-haired man leaning over the photos from the projector. He was wearing a light shirt. It's not an alien. I thought sarcastically, seeing him raise his head, looking at me from above the glasses.

\- You must have lost agent, this is the place for the outcasts. - he started.

\- Agent Mulder? I am Dana Scully. I have been assigned to work with you. I started answering his handshake. I saw his bright gaze.

\- Oh, where did such honor come from? - he asked quickly.

\- Actually, I'm looking forward to working together. I've heard a lot about you. - I answered.

\- Really? I have the impression that they sent you to spy on me. - he said, ashamed me. I think he sensed my confusion because he smiled after a moment. I didn't give up.

\- If you doubt my qualifications then …- I stopped.

I saw his hazelnut eyes looking at me. I couldn't get rid of the impression that what they were saying at the academy was one big fake. Agent Mulder is so handsome. He had a low, pleasant voice.

\- You're a doctor. You teach at the academy. You also did a diploma from physics. - he interrupted me. - "Einstein's twin paradox. New interpretation. Dana Scully." Now this is a certification for rewriting Einstein.

\- Ummm ... You didn't have to bother reading this.

\- I have read and liked it.

I watched as he removed the slide efficiently and inserted it into the projector.

\- In most of my work, the laws of physics are very rare. - he said, walking past me to turn off the light. I couldn't look away from his silhouette. - Maybe you can make a medical opinion on this case.

I shifted my gaze to the projector screen, seeing the victim's face close up.

\- Oregon. Woman. 21 years. Cause of death unexplained. The autopsy showed nothing.

Another slide. Close up of the marks on the back.

\- Two, independent marks on her loins. Dr. Scully, could you identify them? - he asked with a hint of flirtation.

I frowned, stepping closer to the screen.

\- These may be needle pricks. Animal bites. Electric shock. I replied quickly.

Next slide. Molecular Diagram.

\- How about your chemistry? They found this substance on a handkerchief next to the victim.

I tilted my head.

\- Organic substance. I don't know, maybe it's a synthetic protein?

\- Bite me, but I have never seen anything like that.

Another slide. This time, the boy turned his face to the tracks. T-shirt raised, showing marks on the back.

\- Another, South Dakota.

The projector screen cast a bright light on his figure leaning against a wooden desk. In this light, it looks even more enigmatic. - I thought. We looked at each other at the same time. Next picture.

\- Another victim, Texas. he replied turning off the screen. It was dark in the room. I felt my throat dry up.

\- Do you have any theories? I asked.

\- I have few. he replied with a smile as he approached me. - Maybe you can explain why the office policy considers such matters to be unexplained, ignoring them. Do you believe in extraterrestrial life?

I smiled.

\- Logically, I'd say no.

He nodded, as if expecting such an answer.

\- Classic sacrifice. You know that Oregon woman. She is the fourth person in the same class to die in mysterious circumstances. When science doesn't give us the answer, maybe we should go somewhere else?

\- Surely this girl died because of something. If the reason was natural, they probably missed something in the post-mortem phase. If she was murdered, maybe a sluggish investigation. What I find fantastic is that sometimes science gives us answers. The answers are there you just need to know where to look for them. 

Mulder smiled. 

\- Then see you tomorrow morning, Scully. We leave to Oregon at pleasant - 8am. 

\- What about the tickets? - I asked shyly. 

\- I bought flight tickets this morning and booked hotel rooms for us. 

Seeing the nascent surprise on my face, he added. 

\- I'll pick you up tomorrow. I think 6am in the morning will be appropriate. 

I felt a firm handshake and left the room after a while. 

I breathed out loudly. I was pretty sure that this day changed my life already. Time will show if it will be a good or bad change and I can said that I'm pretty excited about tomorrow.

The alarm clock woke me from a deep sleep. I swore ugly, half-consciously trying to turn off the ear-drumming sound.

I could not sleep. The case brought by Mulder did not leave me alone. I knew that my newly met partner did not trust me, and our first meeting was a form of test.

I spent most of my evening in medical books. I tried to match the marks found on the victims' bodies and the structure of the protein found nearby one of them. It was not an easy task. I made notes with several theories in my head. I just need proof.

I bit my lower lip, thinking about my newly partner. Damn, why anyone at the academy said that Mulder is ummm kinda intriguing. It did not make things easier.

I sighed heavily, glancing at the clock. I cursed loud run from bed. I had fifteen minutes to leave.

Washington - 24.11.1993 - 06:00 am 

When I left the building, Mulder was leaning against the car. He was wearing a light blue shirt and a black coat. He looked amazingly fresh for this rather shitty zombie hour.

\- Hey, Scully. - he said with a smile, watching me attentively. - Had a hard night? - he asked before he could bite his tongue.

\- Yes. You will probably be disappointed because I also have several theories. - I said, shoving a briefcase of notes in his hand. The man's look was intense. I saw how he licks his full lips.

\- I'd love to read them. - he replied with a smile. I saw that he wanted to add something else. He hesitated. After a moment, however, he coughed and sighed loudly.

\- Your hair. - he said without thinking, watching me intently.

\- Mulder, I got up less than 20 minutes ago.

\- You have beautiful curls. They suit you. Hmm ... I guess I'll never understand women. - he replied quickly, taking my luggage from me. After a moment he threw my suitcase into the trunk. I sat on the passenger side, glancing out of the corner of my eye at the side mirror. My natural hair was fairly unruly and thick. They were spinning hard, reminiscent of 80s hairstyles. At work, I wanted to look professional, so I straightened them, putting them on a brush. That was probably Mulder's remark.

My new partner sat next to me and after a while we are going to the airport.

\- I took take-out coffee for us. - he said breaking the silence. I glanced at the cardboard cups. - Classic strong black with a bit of cream. I thought it might be useful.

\- Thank you, Mulder. - I answered, taking the cup in my hand. I saw him glance at me. He smiled. As if yesterday's forced reserve disappeared somewhere.

\- I hope not just for coffee. - he replied slyly. I shook my head in amazement.

\- No. Not only. - I answered quickly, looking out the window. I should stay professional and not flirt with him. I chided my thoughts.

Mulder quickly changed the subject.

\- I'm curious about your theories, Scully. I suspect you worked all evening, right?

I nodded my head. I saw planes taking off from afar. I took a sip of coffee - it was hot as lava, it burned my tongue.

\- Interesting case. - I added more quietly. - I don't remember when I had to look in the medical books.

Mulder glanced at me, replied with a smile.

\- Welcome, in the x-files.

Oregon 24.11.1993 - 14:00 pm 

Mulder went through my notes all the time, asking me for clarifications. For a long moment I forgot that I hated to fly, but the migraine drilling into my head couldn't go unnoticed. I reached for my backpack for painkillers.

\- Do you think this organic protein could be the cause of death?

I sighed.

\- Without a thorough autopsy, it's hard for me to say. Theories, as you can see, we have, but we lack evidence. In addition, it's hard to say how well the doctor checked the body.

Mulder nodded.

I got up from the seat, wanting to hide my backpack when the plane shook hardly. I squealed. It was a moment, one damn moment when I felt a firm hands on my back. I fell straight into Mulder's arms. I looked up shyly, meeting his gaze. We were separated by millimeters, his hot breath brushing my lips.

I blushed, apologizing from my tightened larynx.

\- Is everything ok, Scully? - he asked, and I just nodded. - Hey, are you okay? - he added, and I lost myself in his hazel eyes.

\- Yes. I just got scared. I ... Ummm ... I'm sorry. - I said, moved quickly from his body and sitting on my sit, fastening my seat belt.

A message came from the speakers.

\- We apologize for the inconvenience, but we have fallen into a strong torrential wave. We're getting closer to Oregon. Landing in about 15 minutes.

Flight attendants passed through the corridor watching over passengers. I closed my eyes, feeling a severe headache, and my heart almost leaped out of my chest.

\- Hey, Scully? - I heard a questioning tone.

\- I hate to fly. - I answered truthfully, digging my hands into my sit. - Sorry ...

\- It could have ended worse, Scully, if I didn't catch you. - he said smiling. He was right.

I remembered his firm grip. I glanced at his hands, which were holding the case file. He was focused on the text. He had nice, wide hands.

\- Are you staring at me? - Mulder replied with amusement.

\- Ummm I just …- I rebuked my thoughts. - I wanted to thank you, Mulder.

I replied quickly, staring at the window.

We finally landed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I hope Oregon will welcome us easily.

***

After checking in into the hotel, we immediately headed to the place where the last victim was found.

\- FBI. - said Mulder, passing under the tape separating the crime scene.

Deep forest. The earth smelled of rain and damp needles from trees.

\- Sheriff Ohara. - said the man, meeting my gaze.

\- Dana Scully, FBI. This is my partner Fox Mulder. - I answered in a hard voice.

\- It's not a woman's case. - he replied and I frowned. His comment can't hurt me so much. It' a male world and I'm one woman probably here.

\- Sheriff, I've seen worse. - I answered coldly. I felt Mulder's eyes on me. - The fact that I am a woman adds nothing to my view of the whole case. Teenagers are mysteriously killed. The perpetrator is still free, and I am a doctor, a believer in science. I would like to solve this case, same as You, Sir. so please do not downgrade my qualifications just because of my gender. - I added looking straight into his eyes. - I'd like to look at the bodies again.

\- Any problem? - asked Mulder, looking from my face to the sheriff.

\- I think Sheriff Ohara understood my request to see the victims' bodies again.

\- We only need to make a request to the families of the victims regarding the exhumation of the bodies. We still have our last victim in our place.

\- Please do it. - I said coldly, stepping aside. I glanced at Mulder, who was looking at me with a smile.

\- I wanted to move to the rescue, but I see ...

I interrupted him.

\- Mulder, believe me, I can take care of myself. And even more so deal with such ... - I stopped trying to find the right word. Mulder moved closer to me. I felt his breath brush across my cheek.

\- Assholes. - he replied straight into my ear, after a while checking my gaze.

\- Yes. That's exactly the right world what I've miss to end my sentence. - I replied slyly, suppressing laughter. Mulder winked at me and walked to where the body was found.

I sighed, still feeling the radiation warmth from his body. I saw Mulder checking nearby soil and taking a sample for further analysis.

\- Agent Scully. - Sheriff Ohara replied. - We have prepared a room for you for the body section. As for the rest of the victims, we are still waiting for family decisions.

We looked at each other. Mulder threw me the car keys.

\- We'll be in touch. - he said and smile.

I nodded and headed in the direction where Mulder parked our rent car.

I knew that this day would not end soon.

I finished the section when the sound of my cell phone pierced the silence.

\- Scully? - I asked immediately.

\- Scully, it's me. - Mulder replied. - How you doing?

\- I have just finished.

\- I'll be there in a moment. - he replied and hung up. I frowned. If he will be soon why he is calling. I shook my head in disbelief. I glanced at the monitor and rubbed my tired eyes. I took samples for research. The results should come tonight. During the session, I did not detect anything disturbing. This restrictive organic substance would not leave me alone. The girl was young, healthy. Internal organs were fine. It made absolutely no sense.

I sighed with resignation, when I heard someone's footsteps.

\- Mulder? - I asked hopefully, turning around.

\- N ... No. Agent Scully. Another body was found. - the young policeman replied.

After a while, my partner burst into the room.

\- I know, Mulder. Give me a moment. I'll need to change. - I answered, looking for his eyes.

I liked it all less and less.

***

All I wanted was to try to eat something and go to bed. The pain in the shoulder didn't go away. I was finishing printing documents from two sections for later comparison.

\- Hey, Scully? - I heard behind me. I turned around to see Mulder's shy smile. - I don't know if you'd like to accompany me, but ... What would you say for a proper and really late dinner and something stronger to drink? It was a hard day. Don't let me to beg you. - he replied with a note of hope in his voice.

I smiled.

\- I think you read my mind. - I answered quickly.

Mulder studied me for a moment. I saw him licking his lips as if weighing his next words.

\- You deserve for the best restaurant, Scully. - he began, and I blushed. - But here it could be so hard and in this small town ...

I interrupted him.

\- Mulder, thank you, believe me, it's enough if we eat in the room. - I replied smiling.

\- Be my guest. - he threw. - Will be ok if we could meet in half hour?

I nodded my head.

\- Perfect. See you soon.

When I heard a quiet click I smiled to myself. He asked me in a really sweet way and I definitely stop to think like that.

He was right with one thing it was a damn hard day, but I'm started to be excited about meeting with him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fox Mulder

Washington - November 22, 1993 - 23:30 pm - Fox Mulder

I knew that the "management" would not wait any longer and they would assign someone to me. However, I didn't think it would be a woman. Skinner called me into his office. Our meeting did not last long. He said he got a top-down assignment for me. I smiled sarcastically. I liked to working alone. Anyway, I knew exactly what was being said about me at the academy.

\- Dana Scully. - I murmured to myself, logging into my computer. I entered her details and clicking search icon. They gave me a woman to soften me. - I thought ironically, adjusting my glasses. After a moment I looked at her profile. Doctor. Medical Lecturer at Quantico. In addition, she did a degree in physics. I looked for her thesis - Einstein's Twin Paradox. I clicked print. Well she intrigued me. After a while I opened her picture, reaching for a cup of coffee. My eyes widened in amazement at the blue-eyed red-haired woman with a fair, almost alabaster skin. She had delicate makeup and pinkish full lips. I closed my eyes. Well she is not only intelligent bul also god damn attractive. I bit my lower lip. I wonder what she did to degrade her to sit here with me ... Maybe they did it on purpose. She is 4 years younger than me. I reached for the printout.

\- Get to know each other, Scully. - I muttered to myself, taking her thesis work and starting to read

Oregon - 24.11 / 25.11.1993 - 23:40 pm - Fox Mulder

I haven't slept much since our first meeting. The case we were working on did not leave me alone. I didn't want to admit it, but the young red-haired woman intrigued me. I couldn't get rid of the impression that when I came to pick her up at the most shitty hour in the morning I would see her again with her impeccably styled hair. To my surprise, Scully fell out from her staircase with a storm of unruly curls, with delicate makeup. Dressed in a light shirt and jeans. She looked damn good.

\- Your hair …- I said then, and she just smiled, saying that she got up less than 20 minutes ago.

When she handed me the briefcase with her notes, I just smiled. I knew this young woman would match to x-files perfectly.

During the flight we talked a lot about her theories and organic matter. Scully took the medicine and then got up to put away her backpack. At the same time the plane shook. I didn't think much. I put my arms around her and pulled her close. The woman fell straight into me with a quiet squeal. Our faces were divided by millimeters. From that close I could easily see the golden freckles on her bright, pale face. I could feel her hot breath on my lips. Her hands dug firmly into my chest. She was close, too close, and only one thing reached to my intoxicated mind that she is so damn beautiful. After a moment, she raised her head and widened her blue eyes in amazement. I saw a fiery blush rise on her cheeks.

\- Hey, Scully. Are you ok ? - I asked quietly.

I saw her nod, then she jumped up from my lap and sat down next to me, murmuring an apology.

I remembered her trembling under my touch. It was too much for one day, and now ... I was waiting for her with a late dinner, or rather supper, glancing nervously at my wrist watch. I also bought a bottle of red wine. A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I opened it, seeing a red-haired woman with a storm of beautiful curls surrounding her bright head. I smiled. I noticed that she was dressed "casual". She was wearing a Judas Priest T-shirt, tucked into tight jeans, which emphasizing her curves.

\- Mulder, you're gazing at me. - I heard her voice.

\- Ummm ... Come on in. - I murmured, letting her through the door. After a moment, her voice pierced the silence.

\- Wow! I'm impressed. You even got glasses. - she replied with amusement. - I probably wouldn't eat anything if you wouldn't ask. What a nightmarish day!

I notice that she was holding a fat briefcase. I saw her eyes follow mine.

\- Section results plus my theories. Mulder, this case is damn weird. I couldn't sleep because of it. The kids are dying and I feel like we have nothing. And time is still ticking And ...

\- Dana …- I replied licking my lips. - I know, I'm not sleeping too well, but maybe let's eat first? Would you like some wine? We can talk about case later ...

I saw her surprise when she heard her name in my mouth. After a moment she sighed, sitting down at the table.

\- Yes. I would love to drink wine. Everything looks delicious. - she replied with a smile, spreading the napkin on her jeans. I poured us wine and sat down in front of her.

\- Bon Appetit. - We replied simultaneously, looking at each other.

Time glies quickly and I couldn't stop talking with her. First I asked about the music and she laughed softly.

\- I was a damn punk-ish. - she said, seeing my surprised look. - I loved Sex Pistols, then it evolved into rock and metal. I also like music like Sade, George Michael, Simply Red etc. - she replied quickly, taking a sip from her glass.

\- I play guitar. - I said seeing her intense gaze.

\- Spooky and guitar? - she said slyly, looking for my eyes. Suddenly her eyes moved lower on my hands.

\- I could have guessed. - she replied quickly and I frowned. - You have harder, rough skin on your fingertips. I saw how she stretch out in the chair, holding wine in her hand. She took a sip. - Bloody shoulder. - she replied frowning. - One of my shoulder muscles is tense and it causes discomfort.

I saw her wincing, trying to loosen her arm.

\- Dana …- I started, but after a moment I bit my tongue. I saw her questioning look but decided to break it.

\- I suspect my proposal will be inappropriate, and thus we will break most of the rules that should exist between FBI agents.

I saw my partner frowned.

\- Go on, Fox. - she replied slyly, licking her lower lip.

\- I don't like my name. Even my parents called me Mulder. - I replied with amusement. - Although it sounds quite tolerable in your lips.

\- I can call you Mulder if you prefer this one more. - I replied with a smile.

\- It may be Fox, but only after work. Ummm ... When I was at Oxford I also did a massage course. Probably I'm pretty good in it. - I answered, meeting her blue gaze.

\- If you are good, I will assess it by myself. Are we breaking the rules? We bend them a little, Mul ... Fox. - she said, setting the empty glass on the table. - Thank you for dinner. It was delicious. - she added getting up from the chair. - Should I take my shirt off? - she asked and I felt my cheeks burn. I didn't want to know how my face look like after her question, because Scully laughed so hard.

\- Mulder. If only you could see yourself. - she replied laughing. I jumped up from the chair approaching her closer. I leaned a little, whispering.

\- Let me guess which muscle, Dr. Scully. - I said more playfully, lowering my voice. I heard her softly sigh, then she turned to me. I saw her blue eyes darken under the influence of my question.

She licked her full lips.

\- I'll tell you, Mul ... Fox, it's not just one muscle.

The conversation with her was intoxicating. Maybe it was under the influence of alcohol and closeness that the path of my thoughts hit somewhere in an erotic tone. I felt the warmth from her body. The tension between us hung somewhere between the words spoken. I guessed that it wasn't just her back muscles. We looked at each other a little longer than we had to. Scully smiled. I saw that she wanted to add something else, but she shook her head in amazement.

\- Dana?

I saw her take her shirt off without a word, and I couldn't look away from her light skin, cut by tiny gold freckles. In the light of the candles she looked like an elf.

\- You're beautiful. - I muttered, sighing softly. My gaze shifted from her tiny arms to the shapely breasts hidden under the black lace of her bra. She had a flat, muscled belly and a clearly defined waistline. I saw her soft smile. I felt her embarrassment, so I started to speak quickly. - I know we just met and how it might look, but ...

\- Shut up, Mulder. - she replied lying on my hotel bed. - Do the best and make it good for me. she replied slyly, and I felt the blood drain from my body to only one harder point. I cursed in my thoughts. I washed my hands, reaching for a liquid based on oil, which was also suitable for massage. I went to her tiny body and leaned over her.

\- It can be cold. - I replied gently, rubbing the fluid between my fingers to make it warmer. After a while I brushed the skin of her neck with my hands, passing over to her shoulders and back. I slowly rubbed the oil into her back muscles. And damn I had to admit it was one of the more erotic things I've been doing for a long time. I could feel her tense muscles under my fingers. I stuck my thumbs harder in a circle, I heard her soft moan. I bit my lower lip. It's just a massage. You are not doing anything wrong. This is your partner. Damn sexy young woman ... - I was rumbling.

\- You're good, Mulder. - I heard her voice an octave higher than normal. I bit my bottom lip if she knew she was driving me crazy. Focus on massage - I thought to myself. I massaged her body with smooth movements, trying to ignore the sighs and moans she made. I finished massaging her when I felt any tense under my fingers.

\- Wow, Fox! - she replied. - If you weren't such an intriguing agent, I could safely say that you would make a career in physiotherapy. - she added, looking for my eyes. I felt her intense gaze. I saw her put her shirt back on and stretched again. - You have wonderful hands. - she said pouring us wine. I saw her licking her lip, adding. - Your wife or girlfriend must be in heaven.

I looked straight into her eyes, feeling her embarrassment.

\- Sorry, that remark was out of place. - she replied quickly, blushing.

My voice pierced the silence.

\- I do not have wife. I don't have a girlfriend either from a really long time. - I replied. - Job…

\- I know you don't need to explain it. - she whispered understandingly, taking a sip from her glass. There was an unbearable silence between us.

We looked at each other at the same time.

\- Damn … - she said, sighing heavily, blushing. - Mulder …- I didn't need to ask about her boyfriend. I guessed she is single same as me.

\- Let's change the subject. - I said quickly, taking a long sip from the glass. I could feel the alcohol seep into my blood. - Our case ...

Scully laughed.

\- You want to kill this tension right. - she said slyly, licking her lower lip. She took a sip from her glass. I looked at her. - This is our first common case ... Do you think they have assigned us to each other? Already on our first case together we are close to breaking all the rules. Maybe it's because of alcohol. Maybe because I haven't had such a good evening like today in a really long time. If I can call it like that at all, If i can skip our damn case. Long time no one touched me ... - she said quickly, trying to avoid my eyes.

I sighed heavily.

\- Dana …- I began, hearing my own voice tremble. - You're beautiful. I…

\- I know. I know. Sorry. Let's not screw this up in first evening. - she replied sighing heavily, taking a long sip from the glass. I saw her narrowed eyes, she is enjoying the wine. - Let's try to focus on the case. - she added quietly, biting her lower lip. At that moment, I wanted to pounce on her, stabbing her into a nearby wall and kissing her breathlessly. It beat her. She needed it as much as I do. I thought, feeling that my pants getting tighter.

\- Mul ... Fox? - she whispered, and our eyes met. - I'm tired. I should go ... - she started quickly. - You have all the documents in this briefcase, I ... - she said, blushing harder. - Thank you for everything. If I stay longer, we'll break all the rules in one evening. You know.

She was right. Her gaze was full of lust and desire.

\- Screw the rules.- I growled, coming closer to her. It was one moment when she set her empty glass on the table and clung tightly to me.

\- I want you, Fox. - she replied quietly, simply, passionately, straight into my ear. She stood on tiptoes. I could feel her breath on my lips. I took her face just below her jaw and, holding her firmly, kissed her with all the suppressed power. Dana opens her lips almost immediately, inviting me. I felt her tongue. The time has stopped.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dana Scully

25th of November, Oregon - Dana Scully

We could bend the rules and not break them completely on the first day. I didn't plan it. I preferred not to think about what he would think of me from early morning.

Mulder kissed well, surely, hard. I felt his tongue wandering between my lips and I bloody did not want him to interrupt it even for a moment. He held my jaw tightly, as if he was afraid that I was run away from him.

We broke the kiss with a loud moans, catching cold air. I could feel his breath brushing my cheek.

\- Dana. - he began in a lower, emotional voice. I could clearly feel his hard manhood digging into my stomach. - Are you sure you want this? - he added more quietly. - I mean do you really want me?

I laughed softly.

\- Yes. Then we will fix all things between us later. - I whispered hopefully. Mulder shook his head in disbelief, as if he didn't believe in it yet. I kissed him again, feeling a stronger grip on his hand. Mulder pulled me up and I put my legs around his waist. I didn't remember the last time I felt like that with any guy. I felt his manhood digging into the upper part of my thigh. I moved my hips without breaking the kiss, letting him understand what I wanted most.

\- Ohhh, Fox. - I groaned louder, seeing his flameish gaze. I bit my lower lip when I felt the soft mattress of the hotel bed behind my back. Mulder was above me. He moved his lips to my neck, leaving me breathless. I could expect that if he does massage so well, he would be a good lover. After a moment, I rebuked my thoughts, suppressing a moaning on my lips. Mulder bit me harder into the place where he felt my crazy pulse. I did not need to add that my panties were soaked from the very beginning.

Mulder was slowly sliding my jeans down, kissing every part of my naked skin he could only expose. It drove me crazy.

\- Please, ohhh please ... - I stammered when he takes off my jeans. I could feel his eyes moving over my skin. I only stayed in black lace lingerie. I saw him licking his lips which had been red from our recent touch.

\- You are beautiful, Dana. - he replied in a lower, deeper voice. - You came to my taste with this lace. - he whispered, straight into my ear.

\- Don't make me wait any longer. Please. - I groaned, biting his lips. Mulder answered immediately, but this time I was the one on the top of him. Our tongues intertwined tenderly. I slipped my hand into his thick, dark hair, feeling how he unbutton my bra. I felt his hands on my breasts.

\- At least. - I whispered, feeling his fingertips sliding over my nipples. A shiver of pleasure shook my body. Mulder's fingers acted like a magnet on me. I leaned back as his lips wrapped around my nipple. I felt his strong hands embracing my back. His lips did their magic. I couldn't stop moaning. One of his hands wandered up my thigh, slowly examining the wet lace of my panties.

\- Ohh ... Scully ... Dana …- he whispered enchanted. - You are god damn soaked...

\- It's your merit, Mul ... Fox.- I replied slyly, digging my hips into his fingers. - Don't make me wait any longer. - I replied sweetly, seeing his lustful gaze.

\- I'm not done with you, baby. - he replied pushing my panties down. I felt his fingers wandering between my legs. I heard him with every touch, whispering a quiet wow. As if he was investigating a really unusual thing. His fingers moved dangerously to the place I wanted most. Mulder teased me, avoiding to touch this magic spot, he drove me crazy. His every touch burned my skin. The man caressed my body with his tongue and hands. I couldn't stop crying his name. He teased me, tasted me, caressed me deeply with his tongue, and suddenly stopped, floating on his elbows. He looked at me completely enchanted.

\- You're beautiful. - he muttered, examining my body. I smiled.

\- Thank you. But now it's my turn, Mulder. - I said, sliding his boxers off. One thing came to my mind - Mulder has something thick and above the average size. I smiled to myself, licking my lips. After a moment, I covered his manhood with my mouth, hearing the sweet moaning of my partner. I moved my tongue to the top to embrace himself more fully and deeply. Mulder put his hand in my hair, directing me to the place he liked the most. I began to caress him, hearing his lustful sighs and moans. That was it.

The sound of our bodies entwined tightly together, accelerated snatched breaths and moans resounded in the hotel room. This time I was in the top, riding Mulder with all my might. I think we both liked this position. Mulder caressed my neck and breasts, answering on my every, even tiny move. He held my hips firmly. He moved his fingers to the place where our bodies formed to one. He squeezed one magical spot with those sweet fingers and I screamed so loud. The next orgasm was more intense than the previous one.

A knock came from the next room.

\- God damn, Quieter there!

We laughed.

Mulder filled me perfectly. He metered the tension by slowing down to accelerate it. He embraced my hard nipple again between his lips, sucking more eagerly.

\- Harder, please. Fuck me, Fox. - I said quickly, lustfully.

I saw the flash in his eyes when we changed position.

\- Oh someone want something more primal and animalistic? - he murmured straight into my ear. - You are a "good herb", Dana. - he replied appreciatively. I laughed softly.

After a moment, Mulder took me hard from behind, confidently and roughly. I could feel his hands squeezing my buttocks. He is moaning my name ,when we found a common rhythm again.

He leaned closer, caressing my breasts.

\- Cum for me, baby. - he whispered. - If only you could see self. Ohhh Dana ... - he purred to my ear, driving me crazy.

We came at the same time. I felt his hot, seed filling me. We fell sweaty, fulfilled and breathless on the hotel bed-sheets, wrapped tightly together.

I didn't know what would happen next, but I was sure of one thing. It was the best sex I ever had.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fox Mulder

Fox Mulder

We lay wrapped tightly without saying anything. I felt her sweat skin burning under my fingers. Her hot breath brushed my shoulder.

Everything happened quickly. When she whispered that she wants me, there was no turning back. At first I didn't want to believe it. I thought he was just flirting with me. I lost my head completely when I felt her full, soft lips on my own. At that moment I wanted to give her everything. Caress her tirelessly. Bring to the limits. I wanted her to moan my name, asking for more.

I undressed her slowly, filling my eyes. Dana is beautiful woman. She had a milky complexion full of golden freckles. Her red curls lay on hotel pillow, a fiery blush rising over her cheeks. She had lush red lips from a recent kiss. When I took her clothes off, in the front of my eyes appeared a tiny woman with nicely curves wearing only black lace lingerie. Believe me, Fox Spooky Mulder couldn't be much more happier right now. It was a dream woman. Her blue eyes turned the color of a stormy sea when I brushed her lips again.

I felt like we had known each other forever. She answered for my every move, every caress. Soft sighs tore her lips open and I couldn't stop. My partner parted her legs wider and I found her. I ran my fingers over the lace of her soaked panties.

-Wow ... Dana …- I whispered in a low, deep voice, watching her face. I noticed that her eyes had a magical shade in the dim light of the candles. They look so shiny and bright. First, I caressed her more gently, studying her reactions. I saw tears in her eyes, a damn fulfillment.

\- Fox, please. - escaped from her larynx. I felt her hips brushing my hand, letting me understand what she wanted most. I laughed softly. For the first time I had in my arms a woman so eager for touch and love. I wanted to give her everything. I wanted to give her heaven.

I slipped my fingers under her black lace panties and groaned finding her. She was soft, incredibly wet and already open for me. I wasn't sure if it would hit my male ego, but her condition was solely by your "spooky" moves.

\- Wow … - I whispered in her ear, sinking my fingers into her soft, wet folds. She was so smooth and delicate. I bit my lower lip teasing her, missing that one point she wanted so badly. I slid my lips over her milky neck, her wonderful shapely breasts decorated by rosy nipples. I caressed her with my fingers, leaving her breathless. Finally I slipped them in, feeling her tighten on my fingertips.

\- Did you mean that part of tight muscles, Dr. Scully? - I murmured mockingly, referring to our earlier conversation. In response, I heard her sincere laugh.

\- Ohhh yes, Mulder. I was convinced you would solve this case quickly. - she said with amusement. She wanted to add something else, but her mouth was ripped open her moaning that she wanted me so badly. I felt she trembles under my touch. I saw fiery blushes sliding down her cheeks onto her collarbones. I knew she was close and I couldn't look away. She enchanted me. She was a fulfillment. Her small body trembled harder , she arched with my name on her lips and freeze for a moment. I saw her shiny eyes. I saw one small tear break free and run down her red cheek.

\- You're beautiful. - I said, looking straight into her eyes. I saw her smile, I felt her fulfillment. I bit my lower lip, finding her ear. - I'm not done with you yet, baby. - I said in a low tone, hearing her soft squeak.

\- Mulder ... You are impossible. - she replied when I closed her mouth with a kiss.

I caressed her with my tongue, hearing her low moans. She left completely and gave up self to me. I felt her slender fingers slip into my hair. Scully was beautiful. When she opened her legs, a slightly rose, soft world greeted me. She was thirsty and ready for new journey.

When I left her breathless again, she broke free from my arms, sliding my boxers down.

\- It's my turn, Mulder. - she replied, in a lower sexy tone, and I was just before getting to know about full, plush lips of doctor Scully. I saw her sticking her tongue out, looking at me appreciatively. I felt it from her. After a moment she put her lips around my manhood and I let out a low, throaty moan. As I expected, her lips were truly magical.

There was nothing more beautiful than Scully at that moment. She was in the top, riding me. Her red curls had a golden glow. Candlelight gave her an elvish, unearthly character. Her light skin, rose breasts and fiery blush on her face were everything. She moaned with every move, her hips moving up and down if that was all that mattered. Her breasts waved gently with each of my harder thrusts. I put my hand around her back, and the other reached into the place where our bodies formed to one. I found one point. I saw her bite her lips.

\- Please please. - she started quietly, and I felt her muscles tighten. I knew she was close. I saw her lips open and let out a huge moan of pleasure.

After a while we heard a knock from the next room.

\- Quieter there. People want to sleep.

I frowned, hearing Scully's laugh.

\- I've never been loud in bed. - she replied slyly, finding my gaze.

\- Maybe it's your previous partners' fault. Although I find it's hard to believe Sc ... Dana ... You are amazing. Beautiful and ...

\- Let's get back to our case. - she whispered closing my mouth with a kiss. I felt her hips moving again. She was tight and incredibly wet. At that one moment she was mine. She belong to me

I knew that our final part was coming inexorably.

\- Fuck me, Fox. - I heard her pleading groan as I broke away from her favorite place. Our tongues are intertwined. I knew Dana felt herself.

\- Oh someone want something more primal and animalistic? - I murmured straight into her ear. - You are a "good herb", Dana. - I added slyly. I saw she nod her head, blushing. We changed the position. I kissed her neck, shoulder blades, embracing her hips with my hands. Scully had nice, shapely butt.

The final game started, when I slipped into her, feeling how tight she is. I saw that she arched like a wild cat. After a while, we found our common rhythm.

I heard her moaning loudly. Scully was flexible. I held her with one hand on her buttock, thrusting into her with all my might. My partner arched when I found her ear. I squeezed her breasts with my hand. I saw that she was on the edge. The blushes on her cheeks were fiery. I saw her glowing eyes full of desire and fulfillment.

\- Cum for me, baby. - I whispered in delight, measuring the movement of my hips. - Cum for me, baby. - I replied hearing her scream. She tightened on me and I flew away. For a moment I didn't know what was happening when my own scream came to my ears from far away.

We fell entwined tightly together in the crumpled, wed hotel bed sheets, sweaty and fulfilled. I saw Scully look into my eyes.

\- Fox …- I heard her soft voice, as if she was afraid that she would destroy this magical moment. - It was amazing ... I never screamed in bed. I've never thought it could be that damn good, - she started quickly. I saw her blush. - I don't want to know what you think about me ...

I closed her mouth with a kiss.

\- That I'm charmed with you. That you are hungry for love.

I saw the uncertainty in her eyes.

\- This is not a one-night stand. You are my partner. - I added. - Let's talk, let's spend time together. I can't imagine anyone else. And with the "management" we must be careful. I will take care of you and make sure that nothing bad happens to you. Just…

\- Thanks, Mulder. - she replied with a shy smile. - It was the best sex I've ever had. Never before ... - she replied blushing strongly.

\- Me too. - I said, embracing her tightly and kissing her in the top of hear head

\- Mulder this case ... - she began shyly.

\- At least we're able to talk about it. - I replied laughing. - Sex is better than drinking ... Our work has huge stress. - I said, reaching for the folder that Scully had brought. We agreed that we must visit a hospital in which there are two people from the same class. I was describing Scully my day when I noticed that she fell asleep in a hotel pillow. I fell silent, watching her carefully. She looked so peaceful. I smiled to myself.

I got up from bed reaching for my shirt and boxer briefs. I sat in the chair, reaching for my glasses. I opened Scully's briefcase with photos and section results, sinking in reading.

I knew Dana Scully was the one for me. One from seven billion.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dana Scully

26th of November, Oregon - Dana Scully

Faded morning light fell through the window blinds. It must have been dawn. I rubbed my sleepy eyes, sighing softly. That sex with Mulder ... It wasn't just sex. It was passion and lust ... In that night together were everything. I could say that it would fit the term "make love." For the first time I went to bed with the person I just met. Mulder was warm and delicate. I saw in his eyes that he probably took it in the same way as I did. I licked my lips. I didn't remember last time when I felt so relaxed. My eyes stopped on my partner sleeping in a chair.

I got up quietly dressing hurriedly. I looked at the table on which Mulder spread my notes. I bit my lower lip when I saw his nicely writing. He had to work when I was overcome by sleep.

I left the room and headed to hotel reception. When I ordered breakfast for us, I felt the reproachful look of the receptionist.

\- I'm sorry? - I asked quietly.

\- We got a complaint that someone disturbed terribly last night.

I raised my eyebrows, trying to stop the burst of laughter, which came to my lips.

\- I don't know what you mean. I slept like a baby last night. - I replied quickly, turning to prepare coffee for us. I remembered that Mulder ordered for us a classic version, so I decided for identical one.

\- Oh really? - I heard behind me. I couldn't stand it.

\- It's not your business. - I replied coldly. - Nobody else. I am asking for preparing a breakfast to room 43. - I added, taking two large cups full of freshly brewed coffee. At the beginning of the day should be enough.

When I came back I bent over my partner.

\- Hey, Mulder ... Wake up. - I whispered, touching his shoulder. - Fox ...

I saw the man open his eyes and smiled widely when he saw me.

\- Hi, how did you sleep? - I asked quietly. - My medical theories gave you peace? - I asked slyly, handing him a cup of coffee.

\- I had the best sleep in a few days. - he replied, grinning. - How 'bout you?

I shook my head in surprise, smiling.

\- It was the best night of my life. I have never slept so well.

I saw the man's intense gaze, saw him sip coffee and added.

\- I would recommend myself for the future. - he said winking at me significantly.

\- I will definitely take this propose. - I replied slyly, looking straight into his eyes. - This night with you, Mulder ... There was something more. It wasn't just sex. It was passion and lust and, I never ... I have never experienced anything like that. I…

\- I just showed you how to make love to someone in literally way, but there is something else to discover yet. - he said, brushing his thumb on my cheek.

I sighed quietly, wanting to add one thing that bother me, but knocking on the door get me out of my thoughts.

I picked up breakfast, feeling Mulder's hands wrapping around my waist.

\- Thanks for the coffee. - he said, finding my ear. - I love your "casual" version. - he added, sticking his hips into my buttocks. - How about I'll "eat you" first for breakfast? How about a shared shower? - he murmured straight into my ear. A quiet moan escaped straight from my larynx. - We still have a plenty of time to go to the hospital. - he added quietly.

His low, lustful voice acted on me like a magnet. I sighed softly, feeling his hands wandering under my shirt. Mulder found my free breasts. I heard his groan.

\- Your morning condition is very promising, Mulder. - I said temptingly. - You're hard as rock.

\- I know, that Dr. Scully will tell me that my morning wood is increased by higher testosterone secretion. I will tell you that in this case it is mainly your merit. You are completely intoxicating. - he added, as if he were reading my mind.

Mulder took me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his lips brushing my neck.

My earlier remorse disappeared somewhere. I had to admit I had never had a better morning.

We were going towards the psychiatric hospital.

\- Why didn't you tell me that there was already an investigation into this case? - I asked, looking through our notes and files.

\- Ours boys came here after the first three deaths when the local authorities did not provide any evidence. They spent a week enjoying the local salmon with a little lemon juice, on which you just can die for, if you forgive me this expression. Without explanation, they were again called to DC. The case was reclassified and buried in Archive X until I kicked it out last week.

I smiled.

\- So you found something they didn't find.

I heard a lower, sexy murmur from him, which I received as confirmation.

\- Autopsy reports of the first three victims show no unidentified marks or tissue samples. But these reports were signed by another medical expert.

This time, Mulder smiled.

\- Not bad, Scully. - he threw.

I couldn't stand it.

\- Better than you expected? - I asked with amusement.

\- Well ... I'll let you know when we get through easy part. - he replied and I laughed.

\- Maybe the doctor is a suspect?

\- We don't know yet. I got information that it would be possible to arrange the exhumation of one of the bodies of other victims to see if we could take a sample matching to girl's body. You are not sensitive to this kind of thing, right?

He asked, glancing at my face.

\- I do not know. I've never had pleasure. - I said, looking out the window. Suddenly the radio began to switch stations. I noticed Mulder trying to adjust them. Suddenly the squeak coming out of the equipment was unbearable. I covered my ears, wincing, seeing Mulder stand on the side of the road.

\- What's happening? - I asked as I followed him out of the car.

I noticed my partner reaching into the trunk and pulling out a can of paint. I frowned at him in growing amazement. It's probably one of those "spooky" things they mentioned about him at the academy. My partner approached the scene and drew a large pink "X" on the asphalt. After a moment he throws the can back into the trunk and sits behind the wheel.

\- Mulder, what the hell was that?

I noticed his crooked smile

\- Ohh, you know it's probably nothing. - he said, glancing at his wrist-watch, and I couldn't get rid of the impression that Mulder had his theory. He is just waiting for the proof.

26th of November 1993 - Oregon, Psychiatric Hospital - Dana Scully

Ray Soames' attending physician supervised the patient's treatment of clinical schizophrenia symptoms. It seemed to him that his patient was suffering from severe post-traumatic stress. Mulder walked beside me and asked.

\- Have you treated any of the children with hypnosis?

I frowned.

\- No. - the doctor replied.

\- Are you currently treating any of these kids? - I asked.

\- Yes. I treat Billy Miles and Peggy O'Donell. They have been in this hospital for 4 years.

\- Can we talk to them? - I said, feeling my partner's eyes on me. I couldn't stop thinking about his full, soft lips that caressed my body a few hours ago. We should be professional and not land in bed together in our first case. I sighed softly. I didn't regret it. We did it twice. Two long, passionate moments. Mulder's thoughts must have followed similar path because I noticed his dilated pupils. Mulder looked at me as if nothing mattered. I blushed, trying to focus on our investigation.

\- It may be hard. Billy Miles is in a vegetative state.

We entered the room. I glanced at the young boy with dark hair. He lay on the bed with his eyes open, and the only trace of his life was the reading of the pulse on the monitor. Peggy O'Donell was sitting next to her in a wheelchair, reading for him a book.

\- They both had a car accident.

I noticed Mulder ticking in front of a girl in a wheelchair.

\- Does he like what you read? - he asked softly.

The girl answered almost immediately.

\- Yes. Billy needs me.

Peggy suddenly started acting strangely. She dropped the book, throwing food tray on the floor. I noticed that she has convulsions.

\- Nobody will hurt you. - My partner replied, looking for my eyes. A shrill scream tore Peggy's mouth, when she grabbed her nose. I saw Mulder take his hand away. His broad, nice hand was covered in blood. Just like her face. She fell from her wheelchair into the floor, still trembling. Mulder raised the back of Peggy's shirt and I widened my eyes in amazement. She has same marks as the other victims.

The nurse is trying to give her an injection. Nurses' monotonous, warm voice punishes her to calm down. My mind is trying to catch her words. "You've had bleeding before. Calm down." I frowned as I left the room. Mulder followed me.

\- How did you know that this girl will have marks? - I asked.

\- I do not know. I guessed. - he replied, looking into my eyes. I couldn't get rid of my last feeling that he already knew something.

\- Damn it, Mulder. Cut this crap. What is going on? What do you know about these marks?

I saw him clench his teeth.

\- I don't think Scully, that you are ready for what I think. - he threw and I felt a pinch inside my soul. I slept with him twice. He blowed my mind off few hours ago and now uhhh..

\- I'm here to solve this case, same as you. - I answered raising my voice, looking angrily into his green-hazel eyes.

\- And what will you write about me in your "little report"? Will you write that Spooky Mulder claims that these kids were abducted? - he replied, glancing at the sky.

\- By whom? - I asked.

\- By what? - he corrected me.

I sighed in resignation,

\- Do you really believe that, Fox? - I asked more gently, chanting his name. I saw him smile, adding.

\- Please, Dana. Don't "Fox" me now - he said, biting his lower lip. I knew he still had my spasmodic moans in his mind, where his name was repeated like a mantra so often and very loudly. I saw him look at me with a glint in his eye. - Well ok. Give me a better explanation.

\- Mulderrrr. - I corrected myself slyly. - Ok. Maybe I'll buy this theory that Peggy suffers at hard psychosis. Maybe it is caused by these marks on her back, maybe by the traumatic memory of the accident, but Mulder saying that they kidnapped them and rode together inside of flying saucers. This is crazy, you have no evidence of that.

\- I don't have scientific evidence, Dr. Scully. - he replied, obviously filtering with me.

\- Mulder. There must be an explanation. We have four victims. All of them died. The girl has marks on her back, and time is ticking ... And we are standing in the same place. Each of the kids were killed in or near the woods. The last victim was found ten miles from home in her pajamas. What were those kids doing out there in the deep forest? - I replied, feeling his gaze.

Mulder suddenly laughed.

\- You are impossible, Scully. I think I know why they assigned you to me. Let's go check it out. - he said, opening the car door for me. - Ladies first. - he added, grinning in his boyish style. I could admit that he could seduce with that smile. He made the same face yesterday when he led me to cum for the first time.

26th of November 1993 - COLLUM NATIONAL FOREST, Oregon - Dana Scully

We walked slowly through the forest, carrying flashlights. We went through the yellow tape separating the crime scene, then we agreed to split up. I couldn't stop thinking about his earlier words and the tone of voice with which he said "about my little report". Mulder still didn't trust me, but I think that it's on a smaller scale. I also wanted to solve this case. I knew that mutual trust would come over time. I shouldn't blame him, though his words hurt me a little. He didn't think about it when he kissed me for the first time. He didn't think about it when I whispered that I wanted him. He didn't think about it when he caressed my body, driving me crazy. We trusted ourselves enough in this matter. I thought slyly. I'm on a pill. I wanted to feel him fully. I knew he is clean. I didn't even question it.

I glanced down, frowning. Between the forest undergrowth and where the last victim was found I found a place which looked like burned out. I leaned in, putting on my latex glove. I tried to clean it from dirt and I put it in a plastic bag. Suddenly some higher tune started to rumble terribly. I jumped.

\- Mulder? I shouted.

The sound from deeper into the forest was getting louder. I put the trace found in my jacket pocket and drew my weapon. I began to return to the place where I parted with Mulder.

Suddenly I saw an intense, almost blinding light from behind the trees. I narrowed my eyes at a figure coming toward me.

\- Mulder?

I felt when my eyes is getting teary. I noticed how the man is pulling out a gun. I aimed my weapon at him, unlocking the gun.

\- Special Agent, Dana Scully. The FBI. Put down your weapon. - I screamed.

I noticed the detective. I liked it less and less.

\- Put down your weapon! - I screamed again, seeing the man put his weapon down.

\- You're trespassing on private property here. I'm from Sheriff Depertament. - he said coldly.

\- We are conducting an investigation.. - I said, still holding the gun in front of me, I noticed Mulder from the opposite side, who aimed his weapon straight at the man.

\- Any problem? - he said, looking at the man.

\- Get away from here as soon as possible, or I'll have to arrest you.

Mulder laughed ironically.

\- This is a crime scene.. You won't tell us how to investigate.

I could see that the man was off.

\- You didn't hear what I said? You are in a private area without legal permission. Go away or I'll arrest you.

At the same time, we left the weapon. I felt Mulder's hand on my back when he embraced me gently.

\- Hey, Scully? You ok? - the tone of his voice immediately lowered its timbre.

I nodded, trying to suppress my smile.

Mulder didn't take his hand during our all way back. He did it only next to our car. We didn't exchange a word during our way back.

My partner broke the silent, when we closed the car door behind us. He started the engine and after a while we drove away.

\- You probably have the same impression, Scully? What does a sheriff man do alone in the woods? Something is wrong here, right? - he said slyly.

\- Maybe he has something to do with this? - I said softly, reaching into my jacket pocket. Mulder looked at the trail I found in amazement. I could feel his fingers on my palm when he switched on the flashlight and moved closer. - What do you think it is?

\- I do not know. Maybe a bonfire residue?

I sighed.

\- Mulder, it was all over there. I think something is going on here. Something this man knows about, that's why he told us to leave.

Mulder caught my eye.

\- And it wasn't private property at all, right?

I nodded, feeling how he is brushing a strand of my hair from face.

\- Maybe these kids are involved in occult? - I added, feeling my heart beating fast.

I noticed Mulder glancing at the compass again.

\- We'll be back later, Scully.- he replied winking at me. I saw him look at his watch and then at his compass again.

I frowned.

\- Are you all right, Fox? - I said quietly, looking at his profile. He smiled when he added.

\- Yes. I'm just ... - he paused, looking through the window.

\- What are you looking for? - I asked when I heard a loud sound like that from the forest. After a while it started raining. The sound of drops hit the roof of the car with might power. It looked like time stopped only for a second. Our car slowed down to stop completely after a while. Mulder tried unsuccessfully to start the engine.

\- What happened? - I asked.

\- Umm, everything has stopped working. Steering, brakes, we've lost power ... everything.

We got out of the car.

Mulder glanced at his watch and shouted.

\- We lost nine minutes.

\- We lost what ?! - I said surprised.

\- Nine minutes. I looked at the watch was 09:03 now we have 09:13. Look. - he replied, pointing to the pink "X" he was making on the road some time ago. I liked it less and less.  
\- People who make UFO sightings talk about wasting time.

I sighed.

\- Mulder, you say this time is gone. Time cannot go away so it's a universal invariant! - I shouted standing in the rain. I was soaked same as Mulder. I dreamed of dinner, hot tea and a bed. Suddenly I heard the sound of the engine. Our car turned on, illuminating us with headlights.

\- Not in this place, Dana. - said Mulder, smiling. He ran to the car and I once again looked at the painted "X" on the sidewalk and followed him.

Hotel room - Dana Scully

I wrote damn report. I could not rationally justify the disappearance of the time, which we both experienced. The computer screen lit my face. The rain hit the windowsill steadily. I reached for a cup of tea and frowned.

"Agent Mulder's insistence on losing time because of unknown forces cannot be confirmed by me or rationally justified, even though we both have experienced it."

\- Let it be. - I muttered to myself aloud, continuing to write. Suddenly huge sound of thunder broke the silence. All power goes out.

\- Great. - I snapped, glad I had the time to save the file. - What a day. - I replied sighing. I took a bathrobe and a candle.

I undressed to my underwear, seeing my face in the mirror above the bathroom lit by candle light. I glanced at the red hickeys on my neck near to my artery. I remembered Mulder's mouth biting harder, suppressing a low sexy moan. Then he felt me for the first time. I smiled at the memory, wanting to put off my bra. I saw another mark on my left breast. I stopped turning around. Something didn't suit me. I noticed two marks on my back. Similar to those found in the victims.

I didn't think too much. I dropped the robe on my shoulders, took the candle and headed for Mulder's room.

Mulder's hotel room - Dana Scully.

I knocked confidently, feeling my body tremble. Thousands of thoughts were on my mind.  
After a moment, Mulder opened it, looking at me in surprise.

\- Hi. I would like you to look at something. - I replied quickly.

\- Come in.

I entered the room, hearing Mulder closing the door behind me. I didn't wonder what it might look like. Anyway, we saw each other naked.

I took off my dressing gown wearing only a lace black underwear. I glanced straight at Mulder and then at my lower back. I saw his gaze follow mine. I could feel his fingers sliding along my spine to my panties line. I felt the candle warm brushing against my body. Mulder crouched near to me, looking at me and suddenly grinning.

\- What are they? - I asked louder, in a terrified voice.

\- Mosquito bites. - he replied with a glint in his eye.

\- Are you sure? - I asked, meeting his eyes.

\- Yes. I was eaten alive on today's romantic walk in the woods. - he said trying to relax the situation. I threw my bathrobe on my shoulders and snuggled into him tightly. I could feel his breath on my hair, and then when he found my ear.

\- Are you ok? - he asked softly, and I embraced him even more tightly.

\- Yes. - I lied.

\- You're trembling. - he added without letting me out of his arms.

\- I have to ... I need to sit down. - I whispered.

Mulder pushed back chair, helping me to sit down.

\- Would you like something? Tea? Water? I still have hot water in the kettle. - he said, looking for my eyes. I asked for tea. I scanned his broad back, keeping my eyes on the gray T-shirt he was wearing. His arms and hands were well build.

After a moment, he set a steaming cup in front of me and sat down.

\- Scully? - he started. - Sorry about today's comment regarding to your report. It was out of place.

I just nodded, smiling.

\- I'm not surprised. You worked alone and suddenly someone above our Director assigns you someone. I would also be wary. - I replied gently. Mulder sighed, I felt his hand on mine.

\- Yes, only in a twisted way we probably started to trust each other. when we landed in bed together without planning this. - he replied slyly. The man leaned forward, moving closer to me. - These marks suit you. - he said in a lower voice, running his fingers over my neck. - If I tried, I'd find more hickeys, right? - he added with a glint in his eye, slightly lifting the shoulder strap of my bra. I sighed quietly, enjoying this closeness.

\- You remember my remark that you are not ready for my theory ... I want you to trust me. I want to trust you. - he replied, and I felt my heart speed up. I reached for tea, meeting his intense gaze.

\- Fox. - I started in a shaky voice. - I trust you already. You were the first person I thought about when I saw these marks on my back. I was scared. Besides ... - I broke off, blushing. - We slept together. It is also kinda trust - maybe a little different one. - I replied. - I wanted it. I wanted you. - I added more quietly.

\- Are you getting better? - he asked, smiling. I nodded, sipping my tea. - Umm ... this story will take a while, so ...

I took his hand, placing a cup of tea on a small dresser by the bed. I lay down and he sat on the floor.

\- I want to see you. - he replied, starting to speak. - At the Academy, as you certainly know, I was called as "Spooky." There were various theories.

I sighed.

\- Well there were more theories. - I said seeing his face.

\- Go on, Dana. - he replied with amusement.

\- I wasn't supposed to talk, but you. - I said, but when I saw his boyish smile I added after a moment. - You were a fairly well-known character at the academy. Mainly for excellent analysis of psychological profiles of perpetrators and for interest in paranormal phenomena. There were also rumors that you were good in bed or that you were changing women like gloves. Nobody said you were damn handsome, though. - I said temptingly, seeing his smile. We looked at each other longer than necessary.

\- And know? what do you think, Dana?

\- I read some of your work. - I said softly. - You interested me in the presented theories. Sometimes I found myself thinking about them, trying to refute your thesis.

I heard his sincere laugh.

\- Well well. And how was going on with it? - He asked.

\- Fox. We were supposed to talk about you. Not about me and what am I thinking. - I said, feeling the burning red rising up my cheeks. - What should I add? You are handsome, intelligent, you intrigue in terms of your world's view and in your theories. - I added. - And in bed ummm ... You are amazing. - I added blushing. Probably the color of my cheeks were close at this time to the color of my red hair.

\- I hope your words don't hit my male ego. - he replied laughing. - When Skinner presented your candidacy to me - I checked you straight away. I printed your work on the Einstein Paradox, wanting to check your theories. I had a feeling you would fit into the x-files. An intelligent young woman and damn beautiful. - he added in a lower tone. Our gaze met again. - If you want to know how my interest in paranormal phenomena, you must know about it. I was twelve when it happened. My sister was eight years old. One night she just disappeared from bed. She just disappeared. Any notes, no phones, no evidence.

I saw his look. It was full of pain.

\- You never found her? - I asked quietly.

\- No. My parents said nothing. There were no facts that could serve as confirmation. There was nothing that could give me hope that my sister was still alive.

\- What have you done?

\- I went to England to the university, when I returned I was employed by FBI. I immediately had the ability to use behavioral models in criminal matters. My success gave me the freedom to pursue my own interests. Then I came across matters from the X-files.

I frowned.

\- By accident?

\- Dana ... At first it looked like a garbage of UFO sightings, abduction reports, the kind of stuff that most people laugh at as being ridiculous. But I was fascinated. I read all the cases I could get my hands on, hundreds of them. I read everything I could about paranormal phenomenon, about the occult and...

\- What? - I asked.

\- There is classified government information I am trying to access, but someone is blocking my attempts to get it.

\- Who? I do not understand.

Mulder moved closer to me, taking my hand.

\- Someone at a higher level of power. The only reason I've been allowed to continue with my work is because I've made connections in congress.

I took his hand, feeling the warmth from his skin.

\- What are they afraid of? That you will reveal everything? - I asked.

\- You're a part of that agenda, you know that.  
\- I'm not a part of any agenda. You've got to trust me. I'm here just like you, to solve this.  
Mulder leaned over me, placing his fingers on my lips. I fell silent almost immediately.

\- I'm telling you this because you must know, because of what you've seen. In my research, I worked closely with a man named Dr. Heitz Werber and he led me through deep regression hypnosis. I was able to remember my own muffled memories when my sister disappeared. I remember the bright light outside and someone's presence in the room. I was paralyzed, unable to answer my sister's call for help. Listen to me - this thing exists.

\- How do you know? - I asked quietly through his warm fingertips on my lips.

\- The government knows. I learned what they were protecting. Dana, you have to believe me.

I sighed softly, embracing him gently.

\- I believe you, Fox. - I replied, tangling my fingers in his thick, dark hair.

Suddenly the phone rang. I jumped, seeing Mulder rise to answer it.

\- Mulder? Who? We'll be right there. - he replied, looking straight at me.

\- Some woman called. Peggy O'Donnel is dead. - he added after a moment.

I ran out of Mulder's room to get dressed. I put on a blue shirt and jeans. I took my gun, jacket and FBI ID. I liked it all less and less. Mulder's words rang in my head. "Someone higher up." I frowned, remembering the older man who asked me a few days ago if I knew anything about Agent Mulder. He was smoking a cigarette. I remembered the chill emanating from his gaze.

When I slammed the passenger door, I said quietly.

\- Fox?

I saw his look at me when he started the engine ...

\- Maybe it was because of what you said, but ... I remembered that when I was at Skinner's, before they assigned me to you, he was accompanied by an older man who smoked cigarettes. He asked me about you.

Mulder frowned.

\- And what did you tell him?

\- That they called you Spooky and that you graduated from psychology at Oxford. And your psychological and behavioral reports have helped capture some criminals.

I saw him smile.

\- You know, maybe they assigned you to soften my heart. - he said grinning.

\- Maybe to play a little on your emotions, Mulder? - I replied quietly, seeing him look at me out of the corner of my eye.

\- What do you mean?

\- You told me your sister was kidnapped. Maybe they wanted to arouse similar feelings in you. Your sister was younger. Maybe they wanted ...

\- They wanted me to look after you and take care of you? - he added interrupting me.

\- Something like that.

\- So They just didn't know we'd get into each other's eyes enough to break all bans between FBI partners, during our first case together. I think they wanted to present us as oppositions. You give your scientific side to my, let's call it "a quite unconventional side". They probably wanted us to drive ourselves crazy. Which they almost did, because we led, but in a different way. - he added slyly.

I laughed.

\- That's how we went crazy with a fairly long and circular path. - I said smiling.

I knew perfectly well that this night would not end soon. Two sections awaited me - one of Peggy's, the other's of an exhumed body, and then reports and analyzes.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dana Scully

I hated it. We left the car, seeing the lights of ambulances, police cars. People stood outside talking.

We went under the yellow tape.

\- Scully, Mulder - FBI. I said to the standing policeman.

I saw Mulder heading towards the driver and the coroner. I followed him, hearing his lower voice, when he simply asked:

\- What happened?

\- She ran straight in front of my car. I had no time to react. - said the driver.

I frowned, squatting against the victim's body in a plastic bag. Her neck was broken. There was lots of blood. Some plastic tubes protruded from her nose. I glanced at Peggy's wrist, where I noticed a small, silver watch. The instructions stopped at 09.03. I felt chills on my back. From behind I heard Mulder's astonished voice.

\- Did she run out? On legs?

\- Mulder! Come for a moment. - I said.

Mulder squatted next to me. I felt his eyes on me.

\- Look at her watch. - I said softly. I saw him glance at the watch shield and after a moment he looked straight into my eyes. He didn't have to say a word.

I made a deal with the coroner about the victim's body. Mulder asked a few more questions and we returned to the car.

\- Mulder? - I asked quietly.

\- Don't you prefer Fox? - he said grinning.

\- It depends on the situation. - I replied quickly, blushing. - You thought about the same right?

He nodded.

\- It must be related, Scully.

\- Will you accompany me during the section? - I asked.

\- Yes. It's late. I prefer you not to be alone.- he replied.

The tone of voice made me a shiver. I had a strange feeling that my partner was suspecting something else.

I could have expected everything, but certainly not that. I opened the cold store, where the exhumed body of young man should be. An individual who was definitely not human appeared to my eyes.

\- Mulder ?! Come see something. - I replied in surprise.

I could feel the heat radiating from his body when he leaned in, studying.

\- I got a report that exactly this ummm body was in the grave. - he replied, searching for the right document from our file folder. After a moment he handed me the right paper. I glanced on it and sighed loudly.

I started doing the section. Mulder helped me with photos.

"The object is one hundred and fifty-six centimeters long, weighing fifty-two pounds." The body is in the early stages of decomposition and drying. Distinguishing features are large eye cavities, flattened skull ... indicates that the patient is not human. Mulder, could you take that flesh out of my sight?

\- If it's not a man, what is it? - he asked, looking straight at my face.

\- Mammal. Probably from the monkey family. Chimpanzee, maybe an orangutan. - I replied.

Mulder smiled sarcastically.

\- Buried in the city cemetery at Ray Soames tomb? Try to tell that at this small town resident or someone from Soame's family. I want blood samples and x-rays. blood group, toxicology and full genetic development.

I raised my eyebrows.

\- Are you serious?

Mulder laughed.

\- Yes. If we can't do something here, then we go.

\- You don't honestly believe it's an extraterrestrial plot? It's somebody's sick joke.

I saw my partner roll his eyes.

\- We can take these X-rays here, right? Is there a scientific reason why we can't do them now? he asked slyly. - I'm not crazy or spooky, Scully. I have the same doubts as you. - he added, looking into my eyes. He looked damn sweet at this one moment.

I couldn't refuse him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fox Mulder

Still 26th of November - Oregon - Fox Mulder

I didn't believe in love. I didn't believe in love at first sight, but I had to admit that the red-haired doctor - Dana Scully intrigued me almost immediately. I had it, when I was finishing reading the first chapter of her diploma thesis. I had this feeling and despite the passage of time it did not pass.

Her ambiguous answers, appearance and hot look - this damn insane mix combined with my tiredness meant that lust blinded me completely, when she whispered that she wanted me. I disappeared, when she put her small hands around my neck, kissing my lips.

I was lost, when I found her so incredibly wet, smooth and open to me. I disappeared, when I heard my "hated name" in her mouth that rang like a pleading mantra an octave higher than normal.

Her red curls, disturbed in disarray on the hotel pillow. Her fiery blushes on her pale face disturbing by golden freckles and those pink lips bursting in the groan of wanting me more. At that one god damn moment nothing mattered to me, only tiny, redhead woman in my arms - hungry for love, closeness and touch.

Work at the FBI have own dark sides. A lot of agents drank lots to relax after a constant pursuit, to catch de-stress or forget about everything for just a moment. Some cases go on for years. The perpetrator is still out there, and you are the only person who can lock him up. You don't sleep, you have recurring nightmares. You don't have much time for relationships, because you are on call for 24 hours a day, and one night stand is just a mechanical, empty act in which you feel nothing, but a temporary release. After a long time, porn does not attract any attention. Your own hand is tiring. You want something different. You want someone for more than one night.

I wasn't the womanizer type. I didn't have many women. I've always been demanding about the other side, but I also knew it was hard to stand with me. There was always something else, something more, something above ... There was always one feeling in the back of my head that did not pass, it was always one question about whether my sister is alive and whether she is somewhere. I woke up in a sweat, I couldn't sleep anymore, and work was always waiting for me with open arms.

That night with Dana changed everything. Just the touch of her full, soft lips made my pulse go crazy. She tucked her fingers in my hair, opening her mouth - inviting me. When our tongues intertwined in a passionate embrace, I raised her up. She was small, my hands slipped to her buttocks, when she wrapped her legs around my waist without breaking the kiss. It only dawned on my dark mind that we both need it, and we need it so badly, too. She is going to be my partner, a woman whom I need to trust, who will stay with me for longer, with whom I will work, entrusting my own life in her hands. At that moment I wanted to give her everything.

It wasn't a mechanical act. I knew it immediately. I knew this when she pulled away from my mouth, laughing softly, thirsting, murmuring my name, driving me crazy. My name in her mouth didn't sound bad and I could have sworn it was quite sexy.

I remembered her pale face, without a shadow of makeup with her red curls around her head, when she woke me up. I remembered her gentle touch and quiet whisper with wide smile, when our eyes met.

\- My medical theories put you asleep? - she replied slyly, handing me a cup of coffee. One thing got to my sleepy mind - how damn beautiful Dana Scully truly is in the bright morning. Her fair skin glowed. She leaned on the table top looking through my notes. In her hand she held her paper cup, from which she took a sip and narrowed her eyes savoring the taste of the morning drink of the gods. My gaze shifted to her Judas Priest shirt. I noticed that it was a thin, long top that embraced her figure, emphasizing the curves of her body. - How did you sleep? - she asked after a while, looking for my eyes. I saw her smile and confusion. Dana didn't have a bra, and I couldn't look away when I saw her hard nipples clearly through her shirt.

\- Fox ?! - she said laughing. - Still not enough? - she added raising an eyebrow. Her tone of voice told me more. She was surprised, a bit confused, but there was something more. Something that made me unable to kill those thoughts.

When Dana picked up our breakfast and put the package on the table, I couldn't stand it. I embraced her from behind firmly, slipping my hands under her shirt. I found her naked breasts, hearing her soft whisper. Gently dug my hips into her buttocks, purring my dreams of getting shower together. Her laugh and a playful tone answered on my obvious, hard condition in the morning.

Then time stopped at least for me. Dana would have said much more about Einstein's paradox and time-shifts, but at that moment I enjoyed the sight of her pink skin from the stream of hot water. She spread her lovely legs wider, inviting me. She tucked her fingers in my wet hair and I found her again. I caressed her, feeling her hot, damp walls tighten on my fingers. I felt her muscles shaking. I heard her loud sighs.

\- Please, Fox ... Don't stop ... Don't ... Ohhh God ... Yes.

I smiled to myself. This woman was intoxicating, absolutely magnetic, I could not tear myself away from her even for a moment. I saw fiery blushes on her cheeks, slowly sliding down her neck. I saw her hard nipples billowing under her faster breathing. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for another wave of pleasure, that after a while her full, reddish mouth would be torn by a loud, pleading groan.

\- Please, Fox. Please. - she replied, looking for my eyes.

I got up to embrace her tightly. I found her ear.

\- Everything for you. - I murmured. - What would you like? - I added lowering my voice.

She laughed softly in response.

\- Well you should know. - she replied, looking significantly at my hips. I couldn't stand it. I stuck straight, greedily into her mouth, leaving her breathless. Kissing her confidently and deeply. She answered right away. Our tongues are entwined in a passionate dance. I raised her higher, thrusting her back into the white tiles of hotel bathroom. I saw her eyes that took on the color of a stormy sea. I squeezed her buttocks, hearing her laugh. After a while I put my manhood inside her. She was incredibly tight and hot. I stopped, not wanting to hurt her. Dana dug her nails into my neck.

\- Ummm, you can move now. - she added quietly. I slipped deeper into her hole, hearing her soft moan. - Do not be afraid. I want it hard. - she said, and I was completely gone wanting to give her heaven.

Our bodies have found a new rhythm. I caressed her breasts, circling my tongue around her rose nipples, hearing my name saying like a mantra. She repeated it begging me for more. I felt her muscles twitch harder, more often, her moans sounded in my ears like a good song. I couldn't look away from her face. Her narrowed eyes, red cheeks, wet red hair falling on her milky shoulders. She bit her lower lip, moaning loudly. I squeezed her buttocks, feeling her hot, damp walls clenching on my length. We accelerated our hips in madly rush. I gently bit her nipple and caressed it with my tongue, seeing a fiery blush approach her neck. Dana suddenly froze, shaking strongly. She tilted her head slightly to one side, and a divine sound came out of her larynx.

\- God, Mulder ... God, ohhh goood… Foooox ... - I heard seeing her stormy eyes fill with tears. She dug her nails hard into my back, clinging closer to me. I heard her soft sob.

\- Hey, Scully? - I whispered. - All OK? Shhh ...

\- Y ... Yes. I just never felt that way. It was ... - she whispered through tears. - Mulder just cum for me, please. - she added quietly, longingly straight into my ear. I felt her hot, wet cheek on my shoulder. - I haven't had better sex, Mulder. - she added more quietly. - Those tears…

I wasn't sure if her words would hit my male ego. I felt her full lips on mine. She kissed me gently, slowly not in a hurry. I moved my hips to the rhythm of her lovely mouth. She was incredibly tight. I knew it was only a matter of a few moves and I would be in heaven. Dana bit my lower lip. Her tongue moved over her. I sighed, feeling her muscles tightening all along my length.

\- D ... Dana …- I murmured at her glistening from tears, stormy eyes. I saw her smile through her tears. Her blushes were almost fiery. From such closeness I could easily see freckles on her skin.

\- Come on, Fox. - she added playfully, moving her hips up. A wave of pleasure shook my body when I understood what it was going on. She tightened exactly in the place I liked the most - she remembered it. I shook my head in disbelief, feeling another shock of pleasure. I saw her smile and a long passionate look, sliding over my face. Dana accelerated her moves and I flew away, touching the sky. My own moan came from far away. I filled her with myself, cuddling up at her sweaty, hot shoulder.

\- I hope it was good for you too. - she added seductively, kissing my forehead after a while. I set her down without saying anything. We looked at each other. We didn't need words. Dana knew. I saw her smile, when she handed me the shower gel.

\- I'm not sure how much time we have to meet with psychiatrist, Agent Mulder, but I suggest we should hurry. - she added playfully.

Ohhh yeas, this morning with her was truly magical.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fox Mulder

The day was long and I felt, as we were being led by the nose. First a psychiatric hospital, then a one-man hunt by the sheriff's department in the forest. Peggy's death, and now it's ... - I thought, looking at the X-rays that Scully had taken before.

Finally, my eyes met with blue, shiny ones. I couldn't suppress the wide smile, which appeared on my lips. I gave my partner a large cup with coffee. Despite the late hour, her sapphire gaze glowed.

\- See, here in the nasal septum, there is something. - she replied quietly, turning her head. After a moment, she took a pen, indicating the place in the picture. - You can see it here. - she replied her pen-circling move - And here. - she added. I saw her frown, drinking another long sip. - It looks like an implant. - she said aloud, as if to herself. After a while I felt her look on my face.

\- We need to check the rest of the bodies. - she replied quickly.

They brought Peggy's body. Scully didn't wait too long. The first thing she did was an x-ray picture. I saw her swap photos by placing them side by side.

\- Mulder ...- she said in such a tone that I didn't have to ask.

We have another evidence that only confirmed my theory. A theory that Scully didn't want to believe – at least yet.

I was waiting for my partner, when I review her documents from sections. I staggered my mind more than once throughout the whole damn day, trying to focus on the case, not on her beautiful, red, full lips, which not so long ago burst into a pleading groan. I didn't want to count how many times I swore in my mind today. In thoughts that wandered stubbornly into one place. I remembered the smell of her milky skin. I kept my eyes on her red lips when she described her theories to me. Her lips, which I kissed not so long ago. A mouth which was torn apart by a begging tone for more.

\- Mulder? - I heard behind me and I jumped up on my chair, hearing her lovely laugh after a moment. - That's just me, only me. How about a late dinner? - she asked, looking straight into my eyes. Our eyes met a little longer than needed. I didn't want to know what she read from my face. I only saw her licking her upper lip, smiling softly.

\- Ready? - I asked, picking up the papers from desk with one movement of my hand. She nodded and I put my arm around her. She didn't protest. She didn't pull away. I grinned at myself, feeling the warmth from her body which electrifying me.

\- With wine? - I said after a while, hearing her laugh.

\- We're at work, Mulder. - she replied slyly. Her thrilled "r" sounded in my ears.

\- We were yesterday too. This morning also. - I added, grinning. I watched her cheeks change into a dark pink. I heard her cough.

\- We've investigated another erm case. - she said quickly, blushing even harder.

We left the morgue, heading towards the car. At that moment I dreamed of a hot shower, food and my own bed, this time not necessarily empty.

Scully studied the implant. It was locked in a glass container. She ran her long fingers over the packaging, frowning her red eyebrows.

\- I've never seen anything like this, Fox. - she replied. - I have not seen various implants in the spine or knee - they did not look like this. Maybe it's a transmitter? I suspect all victims had them. - she said, putting it in her wallet. I poured us wine. I saw her embrace her glass and took a sip. - Time is ticking, and I feel like we don't have enough.

I nodded, taking long sip too.

\- I have a theory, that you don't want to believe. - I remind her in slyly tone - Maybe this implant is something more? - I started, but the knock on the door interrupted me. Today Scully ordered. I paid, picked up the food, seeing her blue eyes gazing at me.

\- It's very unhealthy food. - she said with amusement, and I frowned as I opened the first box. I was greeted by burgers and fries and only now did I understand that we didn't eat anything most of the day. The next boxes were with soy noodles and shrimps.

\- A real treat. - I said putting the plate in front of her. I saw her cover her pants with a tissue, grinning.

\- We forget about food, because of that case. - she said and I shook my head.

\- I should care about you more then. - I said softly, seeing her blue eyes widened. I saw her amazement. I saw her face. I saw the corner of her mouth decorate with a reddish sauce. I didn't think much. I could kiss her, but not yet. Not now. I saw a blush on her cheeks as my thumb wiped all the sauce from her lips. Our gaze met. It was so chemical that I immediately felt it burning my skin.

\- Dana ... Baby … - I replied quietly, trying not to hide my fascination of her. Her mind intrigued me. She intoxicated me completely. Me - Spooky Mulder, I completely lost my head to the red-haired doctor. Our case was a priority, but someone was a priority for me too I saw her tuck her hair behind her ears, revealing a slender, pale neck. I could easily see the dark red mark on her artery. She took a sip of her wine. I heard the twang of her heels against the wooden panels. I guessed she had just slipped off her shoes. After a while I felt her tiny foot on my leg. Our eyes met, and I felt her toes moving up over my thigh.

\- Dana ...- I started in a shaky voice. - You wake up ...- I added, but seeing her as she slid lower in the chair, feeling her foot right in my burning from desire, hardening place, I knew that this night would not end soon. - You tempt ...- I replied, suppressing a moan. I heard her soft laugh.

\- Forgive me, Mulder. - she replied with amusement taking her foot away. It was a moment where I completely forgot about fatigue. I could feel my blood draining only on one place in the south. I forgot everything except her touch. Her tiny foot, her full lips ... I jumped from the chair, grabbing her in my arms. She squeaked loudly as soon as I pulled her from the chair. She put her legs around my waist, clinging tightly to me. She felt my hard manhood digging killingly at her upper thigh. She moved her hips, seemingly innocent, but completely sexy to me. I held her back with one hand, and her full buttocks with the other.

\- Fox ...- she murmured into my ear. - I thought I missed something. - she replied, sticking her hips into mine. I lost my mind. If it were a case from the X files, I could swear that this petite redhead woman completely possessed me. I felt a surge of lust hitting my abdomen. I stuck straight into her full lips, which parted slowly, inviting me. I was completely lost, wanting to give her heaven. I lost, wanting to bring her little body into long ecstasy. I was totally lost, when I could smell her skin. I found her again wet, tight, open to me, only for me and so thirsty, as if what we did yesterday doesn't exist..

When her mouth ripped open a loud moan - I wanted to give her even more. So at this one moment the world stopped. Archive X, my lost sister, everything ceased to matter - it was only here and now. Only naked, red-haired doctor Dana Scully in my arms mattered - her sighs, pleading moans. Just HER in my arms.

We lay wrapped tightly without saying anything. I could feel the muscles in her back relaxing under my fingers. I felt her moist, hot skin, nestled tightly into my chest.

\- This is crazy. - she said suddenly.

\- Is this your theory, doctor, Scully? - I asked with slyly tone.

\- Are you teasing me? - she said, and I just nodded, entered into her game.

\- Not everything has to be rational. Here is your plot, baby. A lot of biology and even more chemistry.

\- I'd never ...- she started, leaping up, but I hugged her tightly, pulling her back to me.

\- Don't say you feel guilty. - I said, looking deep into her stormy, blue eyes.

\- I don't, I just only ...- she replied. I saw in her eyes that kind of hesitated, but suddenly all exploded. - God Mulder ... This is so unprofessional. We are partners, we work together. We were assigned to each other, this is our first case. Your life is in my hands, mine is in yours. We depend on each other, we should not ...

I licked my lips.

\- Shouldn't we, baby? Really? You have your rational remorse ... - I sighed. - We should. If you don't know why, then I will present my theory to you. Lie on your back, Close your eyes. - I murmured straight into her ear. I took her scarf. - I'll tie your eyes. You are not to peek. - I said with amusement, moving away from her body.

Now it will be the sexiest test I have ever participated in. Yes Fox Spooky Mulder is in the seventh heaven. I thought, scanning her milky-white skin. I saw her rose breasts. Shaped waistline. I sighed quietly, leaning over her. I started with her hands, gently moved mine from her fingers, through her wrists to her shoulders, feeling her body tremble under my touch.

\- Bingo. - I replied straight into her ear, low, playful. My partner's hot breath brushed my cheek. I grinned. I brushed her hair from her neck, seeing her part her lips slightly. As if she's waiting for a kiss. I approached her lips. She licked them, sliding them slightly. I moved my lips to her, separated us only by insanely painfully millimeters.

\- Are you still thinking we shouldn't? - I whispered. Her moan just answered me.

\- Damn, Fox! - she said.

\- It's just a prelude, baby. - I replied, kissing her lips. She answered me differently than yesterday, differently than some time ago. Slowly, gently, as if she was testing me too. Her slightly moist, soft, full lips were everything. I kissed her passionately, studying her answers. I felt her smile through our kiss. Our tongues intertwined - slowly, killingly. I could taste the wine, the spicy sauce and shrimps we ate before. It's just a prelude. - I thought, smiling into our deeper kiss. In this one moment everything stopped


	9. Chapter 9 - Dana Scully

It was crazy. - I thought, when I sank onto the damp, crumpled bedding of the hotel room. I tried to calm my breathing, trying to sort out my thoughts. I wanted this. I wanted him, but damn ... It was all so insanely unprofessional. I think we've broken all the rules between the FBI partners on the first case. We were both rather unlucky in relationships and sex was a need like any other. Sex with someone ... Sex with my newly met partner ... - I cursed ugly in my thoughts, shaking my head in disbelief. Mulder was good in that. He was interested in my experiences and feelings. Nobody touched me for a long time, and our case just drove me insane. I didn't understand a lot of things. We had new evidence and it felt like we were still standing there with nothing in our hands. Another person died since we arrived here.

I felt Mulder's hot, broad hands sliding between my shoulder blades. I felt my strained muscles slowly relax. I broke free from his arms, leaping up.

\- It's all crazy. - I said aloud, feeling his eyes moving over my face.

\- Is that your theory, Doctor Scully? - he said, flirting with me. I looked into his hazel eyes, widened from lust.

\- Ohhh, are you teasing me? - I replied rolling my eyes. Mulder obviously came into the game because he threw it with amusement.

\- Not everything has to be rational. This is exactly your stuff, baby - a lot of biology and even more chemistry. - he replied, licking his pretty lips. - Hey! - he added, approaching. I could feel his breath brushing my lips. - Don't say you regret it. Don't say you have a guilty conscience.

I saw his eyes, looking deep into mine. I couldn't look away. I felt a fiery blush slowly burning my cheeks.

\- I don't have, just … - I replied quickly, but I couldn't stand it. - God, Mulder. This is our first case together, and we have already broken all the rules between the FBI partners of the opposite sex. We landed together in bed again... That's all ... We shouldn't, damn Mulder. We shouldn't ... You are my partner, you entrust me with your own life ... We depend on each other. This is too heavy thing. We shouldn't ... - I exploded, trying to look away.

Mulder, however, grabbed my cheek and held me firmly.

\- We should not? - he murmured straight into my ear, in a lower, sexy voice that made me feel chills on my back even though the room wasn't cold at all. I met his gaze, - We should, baby! I'll prove you my theory in a moment. - he replied in a shaky voice, placing me slowly on the bed. I felt his bite through my earlobe and he is continuing. - I'll put your scarf on your eyes. I don't want you to peek.

His tone was playful and sexy. I couldn't defend myself, or I should say ... I didn't want to defend myself, feeling his vibrating accent hit my underbelly. He didn't have to touch me, because I was already insanely wet. It didn't make things easy either ... Mulder aroused me and gave me emotions in which I had no idea about. I closed my eyes, feeling him tie the scarf on my eyes. I sighed as his hot breath touched my cheek.

\- Damn, Fox! - I said. Certainly we were separated by millimeters, and his wide, well-built body stuck me deeply in the mattress.

Man laughed softly.

\- It's just a prelude, baby. - he replied, kissing my lips. This time the caress was more delicate. As if he was testing me, checking me ... I could feel his tongue sliding over my lower lip. I couldn't control myself. I moaned straight into his mouth.

\- Bingo! - he said straight into my ear with amusement. - Are you still thinking we shouldn't do it? - he asked in a sexy voice, and my previous hard beliefs slowly began to dissolve. The touch of his lips was gentle, he didn't hurry. He played with my reactions. He was teasing my body and damn it, It felt too good how. I was acting on him too. His manhood pulsed softly after my groan, waking up slowly again. Prelude ... This is the prelude ... I thought, feeling his lips slide down my neck. His broad hands slid lazily along my collarbones, slowly moving over shoulders in a small circles. His every touch made my body pierce a burning thrill of pleasure that hit my abdomen. A wave of excitement made me completely wet.

\- Ohhh ... Dana. - Mulder purred into my ear. I could feel his lips on my left breast. He took my nipple between his nimble lips. His tongue circled, and I trembled - desperately wanting him not to stop. After a moment I felt his teeth clenching gently on the protruding, rose bulge of my breast. I moaned loudly. Right breast - the same mantra - slowly, gently. Damn tempter! - I thought. Damn good lover. This time he caressed my breasts with his tongue and hands. For a change, he squeezed them in his hands, kissed them and then his tongue began his magic. And again, again, slowly, sexy. I swam away, trembling harder.

\- We should not? - he said with obvious amusement. - Damn it, Dana ... You're irresistibly beautiful. - he added, and I felt his eyes move down from my face. I felt his burning look even though I couldn't see. The moan that came from my larynx came to my ears with a delay. Only his hands mattered. There was only Fox Mulder and his caresses. I completely forgot about my earlier doubts. There were his fingers and his tongue which driving me crazy.

Mulder took me under the ribs, lifting me higher. I felt his tongue slide down my breasts onto my flat stomach. I sighed loudly.

\- Ohhh, Mulder! - escaped from my lips. He did not stop. His tongue circled another around my belly button, and after a while slips into this small hole. I shuddered at his touch, knowing well that he would slide more and more to the south. He finally stopped his lips on my lower abdomen, breaking away from me with a quiet moan.  
I felt the chilling cold away from his body. On the one hand, I wanted to know how much longer he would tease me, on the other, I wanted it to last forever.

His hands took my left foot, lifting it higher. He kissed me. After a moment I felt his tongue. I squeaked softly, trying to break free.

\- Hey! Relax, baby. - he replied softly. His voice made my thighs completely soft. This reaction of my own organism was new to me. This man could just do anything - I trusted him, I wanted it, I wanted him… My mind returned to the previous calculation. I was afraid of his reaction - what he would think of me. Instead of writing a report, I go to bed with him again. Very professional behavior, Dana ... - I thought ironically. I was afraid that suddenly our partnership could be questioned. I was afraid of what might happen next.

Suddenly all thoughts ceased to have any meaning - I felt his tongue and his hands, sliding up my legs. He started from my toes, moved higher, slowly teasing me.

\- Ohhh, please. - escaped from the depths of my larynx. I was amazed to find out that it was my own voice, an octave higher than normal. I felt his body on mine, and his hard member dug into my inner thigh. - Ohhh … - I groaned.

\- What are you asking for? - he murmured straight into my ear.

\- Want to see you. - I said and he laughed.

\- Not yet, baby. - he whispered, brushing my lower lip with his thumb.

A moment's of break - make him return to his journey again. My calves, hollows under the knees. He slowly getting higher and higher to my most desired place ...

\- Wow. - I heard his deep groan. - I love your freckles. - he added seriously, opening my legs gently. First left, then right foot... I felt his lips on the inside of my thighs. Higher, and soooo deadly slow.

\- Ohhh, please Fox! - I groaned, hearing only his laughter. He certainly felt my body tremble.

I felt his wide hand on my hips, after a while he brought me closer. I felt his hot breath brushed my desired place. I thought he would comment my soaking and incredibly wet condition, but instead of that, I felt his tongue slowly penetrate into my moist folds. At this point I saw the stars. Nothing mattered but his tongue, which built ships in the sky.

I put my hand in his thick, dark hair. Mulder did not interrupt his actions, even for a moment. I opened my thighs for him. Every now and then I would repeat his name like a mantra, begging him not to stop.

Mulder's voice pierced the silence.

\- I would never have thought I would be called as god. Spooky - sure, but God is not about me... - he replied with joking. - Dana ...- he added more seriously. - There is a small flood here, but I think we will deal with the situation. You're beautiful. Ohhhh wow.

His guttural moan made me shiver. His hot breath touched my cheek. After a while he kissed me. I parted my lips encouragingly, feeling my own salty taste on my tongue. His fingers found me, moved slowly over my wet folds. Finally he slipped them inside me. Up, down, in, out ... Rhythmically, deadly slowly. I moaned straight into his lips.

\- Come on ...- he paused, sliding his fingers in and out with each next word. - We – in, out, in, out - should NOT? - he growled, dispensing the rhythm of his hand.

I trembled all over my body feeling the approaching orgasm. Every now and then my lips parted in the spasmodic "God, Fox". His fingers, a wave of pleasure, dug into my body with all might. I arched under his touch, stopping. My own cry came from far away.

\- God, oh we should, Fox ... We should! Don't stop ... I am begging you ...- I replied, moaning loudly, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

When I understood the meaning of the words, which I said, I felt how he pulls my scarf off, kissing me fervently. His tongue was inside of my mouth. This time I found him - ready, hard again and fulfilled. I opened my eyes, hissing softly. The dim room was lit only by a small lamp. I saw something else in Mulder's eyes. Something I didn't want to call. I sank into his hazel-green eyes, full of heat and desire. He wiped my tears from my cheeks.

I clenched my fingers into his manhood, sliding them up. His moaning made me smile in response.

\- I won. - he replied, grinning like a little boy. - How did you like my theory? - he added playfully, and I pushed him straight onto the soft pillows. I sat astride him, feeling his manhood stick into my buttock. - Ohhh, boy ...- he muttered, gazing lustfully at my body. He put his hands around my hips. I need one thing – him inside me, now.

\- You won. - I replied slyly. - Now it's my turn, Fox. - I replied, holding his shaft in my hand and slowly sliding into myself. I felt him filling me. After an earlier orgasm, my muscles slowly widened, adjusting to his size. When he filled me all, I bit my lower lip. He felt so wonderful. I can't stopped looking at his eyes, starting our journey to the stars together. Mulder's eyes didn't change - there was passion, fascination and something that made my heart shiver. I was afraid that over time I would have the same, if I didn't have it already – like always I just didn't want to admit it.

Mulder squeezed my buttocks, moving his hips, hammering into mine. We found our common rhythm to the stars and I did not regret any second from tonight.

We lay in the bed, wrapped tightly, without saying anything. Mulder kissed my forehead, cheeks, lips and neck, so completely non-sexually, so differently, he held me tightly. I felt so strange, so damn normal - for the first time in a long time.

After a moment, Mulder stood up looking for his clothes. I grabbed his hand, feeling his questioning look.

\- Stay. - I whispered softly from my tightened larynx. - I don't want ... I don't want to sleep alone. - I added even more quietly.

I felt his arms, hugging me tightly.

\- Shower with me, baby. - he said quietly. Suddenly he took me into his arms, I squeaked softly. He headed to the bathroom.

\- I enjoyed today's discussion and our travel to the stars. - he said suddenly, finding my lips.

At this point - Dr. Dana Scully - is completely lost. I lost my rational thinking. I fear that I started to feel something too, under the touch of his lips.


	10. Chapter 10 - Dana Scully

Oregon - 29th of November - Dana Scully

I woke up, stretched hard. I widened my sleepy eyes, when I realized that the place next to me was empty. I moved my hand on Mulder's place, feeling the chill of the mattress under my fingertips.

\- Damn you, Mulder. - I murmured aloud, hearing scrape of the key in the door lock to my room. Before my eyes appeared a silhouette of my partner, who saw my eyes and grinned.

\- I thought I could make it before you woke up. - he replied, placing the nets on the small table. - I brought breakfast for us, baby. - he added softly, still smiling. - Your hair. - he added after a moment holding my gaze. I knew perfectly well that my head was once again decorated by unruly curls. We went to sleep immediately after our shared shower. I got up from bed, reaching for my shirt. - How did you sleep? - he asked, handing me a cup of coffee. I couldn't stop smiling.

\- Well. - I replied, taking the first sip. The coffee was hot, freshly brewed, burns my tongue, like a lava. I was about to add something, when the phone interrupted me. I answered, hearing male voice on the other side of the phone.

\- Agent Scully? This is Sheriff Ohara. As you asked, we exhumed the bodies. We will take them to the dissecting room, I think at 10.30. Agent Mulder asked me to call you.

\- I'll be at 10.30 then. Thank you for the information. Sheriff Ohara.

I hung up, seeing my partner's innocent face.

\- I didn't mean to spoil our morning together. - he replied innocently, still smiling.

\- I see. - I murmured, taking another sip of coffee.

\- I have no talent for cooking. There is usually an expired juice carton in my fridge. I am very much out of shopping, but ummm ... It's for you. - he said, placing a plate in front of me. I widened my eyes in amazement.

\- Mulder. - I started remembering clearly, when he told me that he should take care of me more. I felt a fiery blush slowly rising on my cheeks. - Everything looks delicious. Thank you. - I said more quietly, glancing at my plate. Pancakes - certainly bought, fresh, fragrant bread, cottage cheese with radish and chives. Mulder made me sandwiches, ironically - just as I liked most. Fresh forest fruits and natural yogurt too. I smiled. Suddenly I felt his fingers on my cheek. He brushed the unruly curl falling on my face. Our eyes met and my heart froze. Mulder looked at me with some damn care and fascination. I wasn't sure what he read from my face, but I saw the blaze in his hazel-green eyes.

\- Enjoy your meal, baby. Remember, work is not the most important thing.

I laughed.

\- And who says that, Spooky. - I said sarcasticly. - As soon as I'm done in the dissecting room, I'll call you.

Mulder summarized his schedule for me. He intended to visit the doctor again and ask the sheriff about a policeman, which we met in the woods.

This will be a long day.

Oregon - 29th of November - Dana Scully

My partner pick me up to dissecting room. Before I got out of the car I felt his lips on my cheek. It felt warm, but weird too. It's Nothing, but still…

\- Mulder! We're at work. - I replied, trying to make my voice sound professional.

He laughed.

\- Please, Dana. I do not want to hear again that we have broken all of the principles of our FBI partnership. Sometimes it is worth doing everything for the truth. - he said slyly, winking at me significantly. - Good luck, take care and call.

\- Well. You also take care ... - I broke off, adding his name quieter. - Fox. Call later.

I saw a same flash in his eyes - similar to that one from our morning together. He winked at me and drove away. I stood in the parking, waiting for our rented car to disappear from my sight.

On the one hand, it felt like everything with Mulder was chemical and so damn natural, on the other I was scared. All remorse began to strike with redoubt. What if our boss finds out about it in some twisted way? What if this smoking man wants to have a hook on us? What if they separate us? What if ... - I thought and froze. - What if Mulder suddenly disappears? What if something happens to him? There were too many questions and no answers at all.

A male voice knocked me out from my thoughts.

\- Agent, Scully? Everything is ready.

I turned to the sheriff, trying to put on my professional face.

\- Thank you. I'm going to work then. - I replied entering the room. And damn it all, I couldn't stop thinking about my partner's mouth and his intense gaze which made my body shiver.

\- Damn it, Dana! Focus. - I growled to myself aloud. I put on the smock with a sweeping motion, putting the collar up, hiding fiery red "hickeys" on my artery. I tied my hair up.

First body. - Jess Ritz, I looked at the doctor's report. I took X-rays. Another victim - a similar implant. Mulder finished his theory about implants in my hotel bed before we went to sleep. He embraced me between his broad shoulders and without letting me go, whispered all straight into my ear. He certainly read my skepticism from my own face, despite the disarming smile, he said that I still have time to find out. I wanted to know, I wanted to solve this case just as he did. However, for me it was science and evidence gathered in the first place. You need to know where to look for answers to questions - I remembered exactly what I told him during our first meeting.

I bit my bottom lip, unable to believe that I fell into so easily. I just letting myself be carried away by the one damn moment. I knew perfectly well that my mind would try to separate my work from my emotions. I knew myself too well to know that with time I would build another box inside me - called "Fox Mulder". A box in which I will throw all the emotions from "after work" events. This box - an escape, because each of these "emotions" are unprofessional. This is my partner – and nothing more. I bit my lower lip, sighing softly. My partner and lover. A damn good lover. Sex with Mulder was one of the best, if not the best in my life. I shook my head in disbelief, because I found myself starting to look for justification for my own behaviour. It was just sex, we both needed it. A lot of stress, another victim, and we stood in the same place in that case - unable to prevent by next deaths. Some cases were just too hard. It was impossible to escape from them and from thinking. Sex was the best medicine for that. Oh damn, I think too much ... I cursed aloud. Focus Dana, you are at work - full professionalism.

I turned on the recorder, started the body section, and my confident voice pierced the silence in the room. Now my earlier dilemmas ceased to matter.


End file.
